Scars Or No Scars
by Tallen93
Summary: Seamus was always sensitive to how Lavender felt about her scars, but without even trying or realizing it, will Lavender's scars teach Seamus a powerful lesson?


It's late in the evening, Lavender Brown was looking through her closet wondering what she will wear that night for a party she is attending. After a few minutes of looking Lavender found a nice and simple black dress that was made in the one shoulder style and was floor length. After she put on the dress she sat in front of a mirror and began putting on a bit of make-up, then began brushing out her long blonde hair. Lavender kept brushing her hair for awhile and found herself staring at the reflection in front of her;though it had been a few years since her breach with death during the war, she was still taken back by every one of her scars weather it be the medium sized ones that traveled up and down her arms and legs, or the one that went diagonal down her chest however, the one she could never get use to seeing was the biggest one of all on her neck it was made of three separate scars that combined to make a bigger one and was the most noticeable scar on her body, Lavender could remember every second of the attack and wounds she suffered at the hands, or claws rather of Fenrir Greyback.

Seconds later Seamus Finnigan had entered the room dressed in a nice black three piece suit that was complimented by a silver neck tie. Seamus noticed Lavender and walked up behind her, of course making sure not to scare her "Hello m'dear." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled as there eyes met via there reflections "Hey." said Lavender as she looked at Seamus through the mirror, after a few seconds Lavender had finished brushing her hair "Seamus, can I ask you a question?" continued Lavender. Seamus looked at her and said with sarcastic wit "The question is, what is the question?" Lavender laughed at his attempt to make a joke, and a bad one at that "In all seriousness. Seamus, do I look alright?" Seamus let her question sink in, though it had been one she had always asked him, he knew once it started revolving around her scars she was seeking a confidence boost more then a simple compliment "Yes, you look wonderful tonight." he said squeezing her shoulders lightly "Are you sure?" said Lavender, this was her usual response to any statement Seamus gave that was in nature to her appearance. Seamus bent down and kissed Lavender's head "Yes. Lav, I've never been sure on a lot of things, but I will always be sure when I say that you are a beautiful girl, no I shouldn't say that I should say a beautiful woman." Lavender smiled after Seamus finished his sweet words, she always knew he had the right things to say to make her feel better.

An hour or so later, Seamus and Lavender were at the location of the party they were attending, and were standing on the opposite side of a door that had laughter,talking, and music coming from inside it. Lavender looked at the door then at Seamus "I don't know about this Seamus." she said with a pinch of shaky fear in her voice, Seamus looked Lavender right in her eyes and began to speak "Lavender, you cant hide anything from me. I know what your thinking, but we have friends on the other side of this door who would never judge you or turn away from you. Yes I know there are many people here tonight that dont know us, or what we've been through, but anyone with an open heart could never look down on you, and if they do, they will deal with me." said Seamus, though Lavender knew his words were true and caring, she knew by his last sentence that a bit of his Irish nature was showing, he was mentally preparing for a fight. Lavender gave her head a firm nod "You're right, I have nothing to worry about." Seamus smiled and offered his arm, which Lavender took greatly with a confident smile on her face as they opened the door and went into the party.

The party was alive with sounds of people,music, and many other things, but they fell silent as they heard someone say "Presenting Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan." the room turned to lock eyes with the new arrivals. Lavender and Seamus begun walking to the dance floor once there arrival was made public, Lavender looked around and was surprised to see many people were smiling in her direction and for once she knew they were legitimate smiles. However, Seamus was seeing something different he did notice everyone smiling at he and Lavender both but they were few Seamus only saw the smug looks from the crowd that were looking Lavender up and down and showing their dislike of her scars. A good time later, once the pair had done there share of dancing for the night, they sat themselves at a table and relaxed, but Lavender felt uneasy, she noticed Seamus had gone past his usual limit of two Firewhiskey's Lavender knew something was wrong Seamus only drank more then two when he was upset "Seamus, love, do you feel alright?" she asked him trying to keep the concern in her voice in a reasonable level. Seamus looked at Lavender as he put his drink down "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." he said in a calm tone. "Are you sure?" asked Lavender trying to get him to tell the truth." "Really Lav, I'm fine." Seamus said, then he spoke up again "I feel wonderful tonight, because I see that light in your eyes." he said smiling at how sweet he must have sounded. Lavender laughed a bit and her face was beginning to turn a bit red with the blush that was coming onto her face "What light?" she asked him. Seamus waited a bit before explaining "I don't know, you just seem to get this glimmer or shine in your eyes whenever you either get worried about me. It also shows whenever I just catch you staring at me." Lavender blushed even more at hearing Seamus say those words but after all she knew he was right. The pair spent the rest of the party in silence enjoying a meal, and Seamus only had one thought on his mind _"You just don't realize how much I love you. That seems to be the wonder of it all."_ Seamus then got another thought "_I must appear mad, to get all messed up about the smug people and all there rubbish, Lavender is happy, and if it's not bothering her, then I wont let it bother me."_

Hours later the couple were back at home and changed into baggy shirts and pajama bottoms preparing to turn in for the night. Lavender helped Seamus to bed all the Firewhiskey had gotten to him, though he could handle his drinks, he was not immune to the horrible headache's that came with them. Once Seamus was laying down in the bed Lavender eventually joined him and turned out the light in there room, then she heard Seamus speak "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling you were wonderful tonight." Lavender felt lucky that the room was dark because her face if visible, would have been turning every shade that was possible with blushing "Is that the Firewhiskey talking?" she said laughing a bit. After a few seconds of silence Lavender felt Seamus wrap his arms around her "No, I mean it." he said simply he then let out a sigh and spoke again "Lav, I need to be honest with you. I was not fine when you asked, I half expected this, but I saw those stupid smug people. I knew they were looking at you and being judgmental, and it got to me. But I later realized that you were happy. So I mean it when I say your wonderful, not just because I love you, but because you simply showed me to not let my anger get to me." Once he had stopped speaking, Lavender once again was thankful that the room was dark so Seamus couldn't see her cry.

Lavender felt Seamus let go of her and felt him gently trace the scars on her neck with his fingers, Lavender shivered at his touch he always did this when he was wanting to show how much he cared about her "I love you Lavender Brown, scars or no scars." said Seamus as he finally drifted into off to sleep. Lavender laid there awake for awhile hearing Seamus breathe as he slept, but she too also felt sleep beginning to overtake her so before she fell asleep she let one phrase escape her mouth "Thank you Merlin, for giving me this amazing man.".

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVE BEEN DEAD ON HERE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A PLAY THE LAST FOUR WEEKS. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT, I WANT TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE SONG _WONDERFUL TONIGHT_ BY ERIC CLAPTON FOR THE INSPIRATION** OF** THIS FLUFF.**


End file.
